tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Rebecca Mosley
Rebecca Mosley (born 1982) is a supporting character of Tucker's Wand and Spydoll Inc. She is first introduced as Tucker's selfish and evil boss at Persephone's Books. She later however loses her job to her twin sister Jamie Mosley who when compared to Rebecca is night and day. Not long afterward Rebecca is frozen into a living statue, though she manages to escape once. Eventually she is given to Chloe Noi, her sister-in-law, to become a Spydoll. Biography Rebecca was born in San Diego, California to a ship weilding father and an accountant mother. She is the twin sister of Jamie Mosley. From an early age she and Jamie did not get a long. It was to the point where the two sisters had to be kept in seperate rooms. Their parents worried about the odd behavior but never seeked help for it ruling it as just a phase. The two sisters however continued to dispise one another throughout their childhood making their family adapt to their riverly. Rebecca was casted as the 'evil' twin at an early age simply because how mean she was to those around her this included family as well. Her sister Jamie was the opposite. At the age of fourteen her parents could not stand her anymore and shipped her off to an all-girl boarding school. There Rebecca excelled in her studies and quickly became an honor roll student all through high school. Once done with boarding school Rebecca returned home and was accepted into the University of Southern California. Gladly moving away from her family again Rebecca attended USC majoring psychology. Through her studies she some how learned more about herself and by the time she was done with college she was a better person and her family saw it even though it was just slightly, it was better than before. Even though Rebecca graduated near the top of class she had trouble getting a job in her field being the fact that she did not have her Ph D. Rebecca considered going back to school after six months with no job offers. Her grandmother Persephone decided to lend her hand by offering her book store, Persephone's Books, to her. Persephone was going to retire and move to Florida at the time, so Rebecca was idealing in the right place at the right time. Rebecca accepted the offer and became the owner of the store even though she had no experiance what so ever running a business. The first month at the book store Rebecca took it slow learning the ropes of running her own business on her own. Being a quick learner, Rebecca got into the groove of running the store and by the second month she was making changes. She quickly made enemies with the long time staff, Tucker Holmes in particular, who ended up quiting. Tucker was the first to quit but he would not be the last as the whole staff was thinking about it. The only good decision that Rebecca made with the addition of a coffee bar to store. Everything else met resistant from the staff and even custumers. Rebecca didn't care however as she was in charge. With Tucker's Wand of Kronos, Rebecca was recruited to be in a calender that he and Maggie had planned. Of course this was without Rebecca's knowledge or consent since she was frozen solild as if a waxwork statue. Rebecca played the role of Mikami ''from ''Ghost Sweeper Mikami and was the month of Janurary. Afterwards with time stopped Tucker posed Rebecca in a local cell phone making it look as if she was going to rob it. When time was was unfrozen, she was arrested but then later released on witness accounts. This however was enough for Peresphone to take the store back from her grandaughter. Jamie was put in charge since she had business experiance and was business major to begin with. An unemployed Rebecca was later frozen by Tucker once again to play wax figure at his friend Bianca Whitman's costume shop. This time however Tucker decided to keep Rebecca frozen indefinitely. Several weeks later Rebecca and another one of Tucker's in-house mannequins, Tatiana Zukovsky, were accidently set free by Maggie Yen. Rebecca almost got away with wand as well but Tucker was able to recapture her and Tatiana in time. Rebecca was made into a in house mannequin again this it would months before she was finally unfrozen for the last time. In an agreement with Chloe Noi, Tucker unfrozen Rebecca once more. Before she could say anything however she was promptly given a Type-7 Chip and rendered mindless. Chloe and Jamie now have possession of Rebecca and use her chipped formed as an assistant. Category:Characters Category:Tucker's Wand Category:Spydoll Inc Category:Spydoll